Loss
by roque872002
Summary: Mini!Fic! Sequel to Toothache. Somethings are just not meant to be


Title: Loss

Author: roque872002

Email: see profile

Pairing: Sam/Jack – mini

Spoilers: Fragile balance – seven 7

Status: sequel to Toothache.

Summery: some things are just not meant to be

Category: hurt/comfort

Disclaimer: I won nothing!

A/N: just something I wrote a lil while ago and forgot to get beta'd. Thankies to Meg for readin over this –smiles- hope you all like

--

Jack sat on the sofa in his living room looking at the picture in his hands, smiling. In his hands he held the ultrasound picture of his unborn child. He still had trouble believing that he was going to be a father again.

"Amazing isn't it?" his fiancée asked from the doorway.

"Oh you have no idea," he replied, finally looking up from the photo to look at her. "C'mere."

Sam walked over to the man she loved and sat down on his knee, her arms wrapped around his neck. She smiled before leaning down slightly to kiss him.

"I can't believe this is happening," he mused as he kissed her softly and running a hand through her hair – one of his favourite activities.

"What's happening?" she asked sounding as though she was dreaming.

"You've agreed to marry me – for reasons unknown, but I'm not complaining. And this," he held the photo up to show her once again, "this is our child. Our baby Sammie, can you believe that?"

"Calm down babe, you've still got another seven months before you actually meet the kid."

"I know, but still, Sammie... our baby!" he sounded like an excited child.

She silenced farther words by kissing him soundly on the lips, which he gratefully gave in to.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too. Now, I'm going out with Lizzie; I don't know when I'll be back. So you'll have to fend for yourself, okay?" she said as she stood up and put on her jacket.

"I'm sure I'll manage," he replied.

"Okay, I'll see you later, I'll let you know when I'm coming home," she told him while walking to the door.

--

Pain. She was in pain. What happened? She groaned as she started to wake up.

"Sam?" a frightened Lizzie asked. Her make-up stained her face. She had been crying.

"Lizzie? What happened?" her throat was dry.

"I'm not sure, you doubled over in pain. You were screaming. I had to call an ambulance," she explained, more tears falling down her face.

"It's okay. I'll be fine," her voice cracking. The pain was still there.

"Ah Miss Carter, you're awake," the doctor said as she entered the room.

"What happened?" Sam repeated.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," she said, her voice full of sadness.

"What?"

"The pain you went through caused you to collapse. This is not unusual..."

"What happened?" she repeated again, her voice getting angry.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but you suffered a miscarriage," she informed them grimly.

"NO!" she screamed into the hospital pillow, tears falling freely and shoulders heaving.

"Does... does Jack know?" she asked through her tears.

"You're the first one we've told."

"When can I go home?"

"Whenever you're ready," she replied before leaving.

"He was so excited Lizzie, how do I tell him?" she sobbed into her friends shoulder.

--

Sam cautiously entered their home. She had finally assured Lizzie that she would be okay to go in on her own. She had to do this by herself. She was met with laughter when she walked further up the hall. She recognized the voices. 'The Originals'. Why were they here?

"And this is our baby!" she heard the younger Jack say. His voice sounded proud. She was going to tear him apart with her news.

"Your baby?" the older Jack asked. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," she could hear the smile in his voice.

She stood in the doorway waiting for someone to notice her. They eventually did. She forced a smile onto her face, trying to remain in control of her actions.

"Well hello there mum!" the older Jack said joyfully.

"I was just showing them the ultrasound photo," her Jack explained.

"Can... can I talk to you?" her voice quiet.

"Sure," he said, exchanging worried glances with the other two people in the room. He got up off the sofa and walked over to her, looking worriedly at her face.

"Have you been crying?" concern laced his voice.

"Not here," she whispered in reply before turning around and walking up the stairs. Jack following closely behind.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked once they entered their room.

"Jack this is really important, just let me say it," she said harsher than she meant.

"Okay, take your time, we've still got seven months before we definitely need to get you out of this room," he smiled, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Itsgone," she said, the words indistinguishable.

"What? You need to talk slower. I don't understand what you're saying," He was obviously confused by what she was saying.

"What couldn't you possibly understand!" she yelled so loud the people down stairs gave each other worried looks.

"Sam, keep your voice down! We have guests!" he hissed.

"NO! Do you know where I've just come from?"

"You've been with Lizzie, so probably the mall?"

"The hospital Jack! The God damned freaking hospital!" she screamed, her arms flailing. "And do you know what they told me?! They told me I've had a miscarriage! There IS no baby! I lost it!" sobs finally took control of her body as she sank to the floor. "I lost it," she said quietly. "I lost our baby!"

Jacks arms snaked round her body as she gave in to her emotions. The shock and hurt evident on his face as he buried it in her hair, his own tears falling freely.

"It's okay," he whispered. "It's okay... we can try again later..."

"I'm so sorry Jack. So sorry."

"Don't blame yourself. This is not your fault."

"Yes it is. _I _lost our baby. Not you.

"Sammie, it's okay... it's okay..."

"Do you hate me?" she whispered.

"Oh God no Sammie! I could never hate you. We were just unlucky. We can try again... we can try again."

In the living room, 'the originals' wept from their clones. The elder Jack wrapped his Sam in his arms as she let her tears fall.

They had lost their baby.


End file.
